nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
R.J. Cutler
R.J. Cutler is an American filmmaker who acts as executive producer on Nashville. Career Cutler attended Harvard and graduated with the class of 1983. Nashville Season 1 *Pilot - executive producer, director *I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You) - executive producer, director *Someday You'll Call My Name - executive producer *We Live in Two Different Worlds - executive producer *Move It on Over - executive producer *You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave) - executive producer *Lovesick Blues - executive producer *Where He Leads Me - executive producer *Be Careful Of Stones That You Throw - executive producer *I'm Sorry for You My Friend - executive producer *You Win Again - executive producer *I've Been Down That Road Before - executive producer *There'll Be No Teardrops Tonight - executive producer *Dear Brother - executive producer *When You're Tired of Breaking Other Hearts - executive producer *I Saw the Light - executive producer *My Heart Would Know - executive producer *Take These Chains from My Heart - executive producer *Why Don’t You Love Me - executive producer *A Picture from Life's Other Side - executive producer *I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive - executive producer Filmography Producer *Nashville (TV Series, 2012-2013) - executive producer *The World According to Dick Cheney (Documentary, 2013) - producer *Call of Duty ELITE: Friday Night Fights (TV Series, 2011-2012) - executive producer *Fish (Documentary short, 2011) - producer *Spring/Fall (TV Movie, 2011) - executive producer *The Met Ball (Video documentary, 2010) - producer *Restorer Guy (TV Series, 2009) - co-executive producer *'Hick' Town (Documentary, 2009) - producer *Pretty Wicked (TV Series, 2009) - executive producer *Deals on the Bus (TV Series, 2009) - executive producer *The September Issue (Documentary, 2009) - executive producer *The Return of the War Room (TV Movie documentary, 2008) - executive producer *Greatest American Dog (TV Series, 2008) *Hope for Your Home (TV Series, 2008) *Flip That House (TV Series, 2005-2008) *30 Days (TV Series, 2005-2008) *Facebook Diaries (TV Series, 2007) *Oh Baby, Now What? (TV Movie documentary, 2006) *Thin (Documentary, 2006) *Ten Days That Unexpectedly Changed America (TV Series, 2006) *Black. White. (TV Series, 2006) *Bound for Glory (TV Series, 2005) *Making 'Dazed' (Video documentary, 2005 *American Candidate (TV Series, 2004) *The Residents (TV Series, 2003) *The Real Roseanne Show (TV Series, 2003) *Freshman Diaries (TV Series, 2003) *Military Diaries (TV Series, 2002) *American High (TV Series, 2000) *Monte Hellman: American Auteur (Documentary (1997) *Anita Liberty (Short, 1997) *Edgewise (TV Series, 1996) *A Perfect Candidate (Documentary, 1996) *The War Room (Documentary, 1993) Director *If I Stay (''filming, ''2014) *The Ordained (TV Movie, 2013) *The World According to Dick Cheney (Documentary, 2013) *Nashville (TV Series, 2012) *Fish (Documentary short, 2011) *The Met Ball (Video documentary, 2010) - producer *The September Issue (Documentary, 2009) - executive producer *Ten Days That Unexpectedly Changed America (TV Series, 2006) *Black. White. (TV Series, 2006) *The Residents (TV Series, 2003) *Freshman Diaries (TV Series, 2003) *American High (TV Series, 2000) *Anita Liberty (Short, 1997) *A Perfect Candidate (Documentary, 1996) Actor *Under Still Waters (2008) *Meschugge (1998) *I Was on Mars (1991) Writer *Anita Liberty (Short, 1997) Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Males Category:Content